Ash Vs Tobias: FINAL SHOWDOWN!
by austin.todd.315
Summary: Ash has reached the Final round of the Sinnoh League and his Opponent is the Mysterious Darkrai trainer, Tobias. How will Ash's tough and well thought up team fair against Tobias's team of Mythical/Legendary Pokemon? Who will win? Based on the Anime's Epic Battle between Ash and Tobias in the Semi-Finals of the Sinnoh League. My Version.
1. A Darkrai of A Battle

A Darkrai of a Battle

"And now! Its time for the Final Battle of the Sinnoh League!" shouted the Announcer. The crowd cheered big.

" I hope Ash does well in this Battle." Said Dawn, a worried look on her face. " Tobias will most likely start out with Darkrai, and that Pokemon hasn't even lost once."

"Neither has Ash." Brock reminded her. "Not in this Tournament, anyway."

"In this Corner, we have Tobias!" shouted the announcer. "And over here, we have Ash Ketcum!" The crowd cheered as the referee ordered them to send out their Pokemon. As expected, Tobias started with his Darkrai.

"Pikachu, lets go!" The Electric Mouse Pokemon ran onto the field and confronted Darkrai. If this were being the beginning of it's Journey it would have been scared, but it wasn't, and with all the experience it have received in Kanto, Orange Archipelago, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, Pikachu was pumped for a battle like this.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charged at Darkrai as its body crackled with Electrical Aura.

"Darkrai, use Shadow Ball!" Darkrai fired a ball of Shadowy Aura at Pikachu, it broke threw Pikachu's attack and smacked Pikachu to the ground. Darkrai used Shadow Ball again. Wham! The attack made Pikachu hunker down in pain.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash. "Get up!"

Finding new determination, Pikachu sprang back to his feet.

"That's the spirit! Now use Iron Tail!"

"Chuuuuuuuuuu… Pika!"

Pikachu swung a glowing tail at Darkrai.

"Use Ice Beam!"

Darkrai fired a large beam of Icy snow at Pikachu. It overpowered the Iron Tail easily, and pikachu watched as it's attack was proved helpless. Pikachu was sent flying back by the Ice Type Pokemon Move.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu charged at Darkrai as its body crackled with Electrical Aura.

"Darkrai, use Shadow Ball!" Darkrai fired a ball of Shadowy Aura at Pikachu, it broke threw Pikachu's attack and smacked Pikachu to the ground. Darkrai used Shadow Ball again. Wham! The attack made Pikachu hunker down in pain. Pikachu's eyes became twisty.

The referee announced Pikachu's defeat/Darkrai's Victory and Ash took Pikachu's unconscious body off the Battlefield. He took his next Pokeball out.

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" The Seed Pokemon appeared with a Flash of Light. "Bulbasaur!"

"Vine Whip!" "Willo Wisp!" Darkrai's attack smashed threw Bulbasaur's attack and smashed into Bulbasuar's face. Bulbasaur shrieked in rage and pain. "Solar Beam!" Shouted Ash. BUlbasaur charged up a Powerful Beam and white and with the Bright Sunlight, fired within seconds. It hit Darkrai full force, and the Dark Type Pokemon fell to the ground, landing on its back. It got up, and then fired another Wilo Wisp, but Bulbasaur dodged. Bulnasuar charged up another Solor Beam and fired.

"Ice Beam!" Darkrai fired a Beam of Icy Snow at the Solar Beam. The two collided, sending both Pokemon flying backward. The two stared at each other. Then they both fell backward and fainted.

"Both sides are unable to battle!" shouted the Referee. " We have a Draw!"

" And Darkrai has been defeated for the first time in the Whole League!" shouted the announcer as the crowd roared wildly and began kicking each other in the face due to their extreme excitement. " What other Pokemon do these amazing Trainers have on their teams? We are about to find out! Both teams don't have any revealed Pokemon that are still in play!"

"Latios!"

"Heracross!"

"Heracross use Focus Punch!" "Latios use Giga Impact!"

Both attacks clashed. Latios's Giga Impact was stronger. Heracross slammed into the Wall from the attack. Heracross's eyes became twisty, which showed the fact that Heracross had fainted. Before the referee could announce anything, heracross regained consciousness.

"Heracross use Hyper Beam!"

Heracross created a big orange orb on the tip of it's horn. The orb extended into a big orange blast.

"Luster Purge!"

Latios created a big orb that resembled the cosmos at the tip of it's mouth. It extended into a big blast with the same theme. Both attacks struck each other. Heracross flew back while yelping and hit the wall, landed on it's left side(Right from where you'd be looking at it, so IT'S LEFT). Latios was unharmed. Heracross stood up yet again.

"Use Megahorn!"

"Giga Impact!"

Heracross's horn glowed bright white, as white as snow, in fact. Latios charged at Heracross with the brilliant colorful aura from before. Horn first, Heracross charged as well.

Both attacks clashed. Latios's Giga Impact was stronger. Heracross slammed into the Wall from the attack.

"Use Focus Punch!" Ash shouted as Heracross was getting up.

Once more Heracross's fists glowed bright blue, like thick Ice. It put both of it's fists together and charged at Latios, fists first.

"Latios! Giga Impact!"

Just like before, Latios glowed with the same brilliant aura as before. Both Pokemon were ready. Latios charged. Heracross kept charging. Both attacks hit each other. Latios was pushing Heracross, and when Heracross pushed back, it was unable to get Latios even to the point where they were when they ffirst collided before stopping due to Latios being to strong. Everytime it forced Heracross to stop, Latios was able to push forward immediately. After about five minutes, Latios finally broke through and struck Heracross.

Heracross slammed into the Wall from the attack. Heracross then got back up.

"Use Megahorn!"

Heracross charged at Latios wit its glowing hon, ut unfortunately, Latios put its amazing dodging skills to good use.

"Use Focus Punch!"

Heracross charged at Latios with its glowing fists put together.

"Luster Purge!"

Latios struck Heracross with it's powerful attack.

"Focus Punch!" shouted Ash.

Heracross charged at Latios with it's glowing fists put together once again.

"Giga Impact!"

Latios charged into Heracross's glowing fists. After a brief struggle, Latios broke through and struck Heracross right in the belly.

Heracross slammed into the Wall from the attack. Heracross's eyes became twisty, which meant that it had fainted again.

"Heracross!" shouted Ash.

"Heracross is unable to Battle!" shouted the Referee. "Latios is the Winner!"

"And Latios has beat Heracross withot taking a single hit, even if it would be effective, and rather quickly!" shouted the Head Spectator. "To say that latios is strong is an understatement!"

"Great job Heracross!" said Ash as he called his reliable Bug-Fighting Dual-Type Pokemon back. "Now! Squirtel Go!" shouted Ash as he called on his strongest Water Type Pokemon.

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon appeared in a Blazing Fast Flash of White Light.

"Squirtel!"

**Sorry to stop things here. Who do you think will end up winning this Battle? What Pokemon do you think remain undiscovered on both sides? I'd like your opinion. I have the teams all planned out, but I would like to see if you can guess right. Ciao for now!**


	2. Hang Tight Squirtle!

Chapter 2: Hang Tight Squirtle!

**I was hoping to update Saturday, Sunday, and/or yesterday. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Also, LittleKing9512, Darkrai is not a Legendary, and neither are Spiritomb, or Rotom. They are all Mythical Pokemon. The Ultimate Handbook doesn't state them as Legendaries.**

Dawn had looked up Bulbasaur in her Pokedex when Ash called on it, having never seen one before. Upon Squirtel appearing, she did the same. The Pokedex spoke.

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon, Squirtel hide in their shells and emit blast of H20 from them, the blast is extremely strong."

"Hydro Pump!"

Squirtel began spinning around in its shell, emitting Blasts of Water from six sides.

"Latios, Giga Impact!" shouted Tobias.

"Latios surrounded its body with incredible aura, charging at Squirtle and breaking through its Water Barrier, dealing Massive damage to the small but tough Pokemon.

Squirtle went flying through the air and landed on its feet beside Ash.

"Hydro Pump again!"

Squirtle opened its mouth. A powerful stream of dark blue water emerged frpm it, slamming into Latios and washing the Legendary Pokemon into the Stadium Wall that was behind Tobias.

"Latios, use Luster Purge!"

Latios opened its mouth. A powerful stream of aura washed out of it.

"Dodge it!"

Squirtle took a flying leap out of the way. The attack slammed into a wall behind Ash.

"Squirtle, use bubblebeam!"

"Squirtle curled its lips, creating an opening. A powerful stream of dark blue bubbles washed out of it, slamming into latios knocking the Legendary Pokemon to the ground.

"Latios, use Dragon Rush!"

"Brock says Dragon Rush can't be dodged," said Ash, recalling Paul's battle with Synthia. "Squirtle will have to overpower it. Use Hydro Pump!"

"Squirtle went into its shell and started spinning. Instead of charging, this time in the battle it stayed int place. The water kept sending Latios backwards with damage, but Latios's attack never stopped going. Finally, Latios smashed into Squirtle. Squirtle yelped and flew backward, its back shell slamming into a Wall that was by Ash's sikde. Squirtle looked at Ash. If this was how it was when it first met Ash, it would have fainted on the first hit due to Latios's immense power, and even if it did have the same endurance as now, it would be crying after that first hit. But it had toughened up since then, having even more willpower than it already had when it first met Ash. But it was still ready to give up. It was holding its own, but it was in great pain. Suddenly Squirtle's mind flashed back to the Battle Frontier. It hadn't given up then, so why start now? It was time to step up.

"Squirtle, use Skull Bash!"

"Squirtel's body became surrounded by powerful white aura, and Squirtel charged into Latios head first. The Legendary Pokemon shrieked in rage and pain.

Latios began flying around the Stadium and in the air towards the top stands as well, confusing Squirtel, suddenly, Squirtle clicked. It began running around at Technique speeds, going almost, but not quite, as fast as Latios.

"Squirtle, just learned a new move!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. "That's extreme speed!"

Squirtle began managing to slam into Latios with this powerful attack, dealing damage. It hopped onto Latios, and with Ash's orders, began using Hydro Pump after Hydro Pump with its Mouth. Latios used Light Screem to cut the Special attack's effects in half, but Squirtle still kept going.

"Latios, start spinning like a jet!" shouted Tobias.

Latios did so, and hurled Squirtel of its back in the process.

"Squirtle use Skull Bash!"

"Squirtle used Skull Bash straight down. It slammed into Latios. The Legendary Pokemon shrieked in rage and pain upon reciving the devastating hit from the Tinty Turtle Pokemon.

"Great work Squirtle," said Ash. "Now use Hydro Pump!"

"Squirtle spun around in its shell again, emitting one powerful stream of dark blue water from six sides.

"Latios, Giga Impact!"

Latios charged at Squirtle surrounded by colorful spinning aura. It broke through Squirtle's Water Barrier and Slammed into Squirtle, but it also got slammed by one of the Rotating Streams of dark blue water from Squirtle's Hydro Pump attack. Both Pokemon were sent flying and landed, with Squirtle landing on its back and on top of Latios, and Latios landing on its right side (Thionk how Latios and Pikachu were positioned in the Anime) and both Pokemon's eyes became twisty.

"Both Squirtle and Latios are unable to battle." Said the Referee. "We have a draw."

Both Pokemon were called back.

"Nice work Latios."

"Take a nice, long rest Squirtle. We are going to win this. Incredible job."

"Ash is losing." Dawn said with a worried expression on her face. "He has only been able to take out a Pokemon through Draws. He needs a Solid win."

"Alright Sceptile, your on!"

"Spiritomb, send their stamina spiraling into darkness!"

Both Pokemon appeared.

"Sceptile, use Solar Beam!"

The orbs on Sceptile's back began to glow. Sceptile opened its mouth. A Super-Large Beam shocked out of it, and crackled towards Spiritomb like a glowing Missile.

"Spiritomb, use Ice Beam!"

Spiritomb shot a Blast of Glowing Snow towards the Solar Beam. It plowed through the Solar Beam, pushing it back into Sceptile's Mouth and scored a direct hit onto the Grass type Pokemon.

"Get up!" shouted Ash.

"As Ash was still speaking, Sceptile got right back on it's feet."

"Fury Cutter!"

Sceptile flailed away at Spiritomb with glowing arms.

"Way too go!" Shouted Ash. "Way too go Sceptile! Now use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile struck Spiritomb with it's powerful Leaf Blade attack.

"Spiritomv!" Use Hyper Beam!" shouted Tobias, thrusting his left arm forward(His left).

Spiritomb fired it's orange beam. It struck Sceptile and after a few seconds Sceptile got right back up again.

"Sceptile, use Solar Beam!"

The orbs on Sceptile's back began to glow. Sceptile opened its mouth. A Super-Large Beam shocked out of it, and crackled towards Spiritomb like a glowing Missile.

"Spiritomb, use Ice Beam!"

Spiritomb shot a Blast of Glowing Snow towards the Solar Beam. It plowed through the Solar Beam, pushing it back into Sceptile's Mouth and scored a direct hit onto the Grass type Pokemon. Sceptile smashjeed into the ground, back first. Its head tilted to the left as his eyes became referee, who was standing beside Sceptile, stared at the Powerful yet unconscious Pokemon in awe.

"Sceptile is unable to battle-huh?" said the referee.

"Sceptile!" shouted Sceptile.

"Continue the match!" said the Referee.

"Fury Cutter!" shouted Ash.

Sceptile's arms glowed bright white as he slashed at Spiritomb Spiritomb fell to the ground. The forbidden Pokemon's eyes became twisy.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle." Said the referee. "Sceptile wins!"

"Yes!" shouted Dawn. "That's exactly what Ash needed!"

" Ash is known for his comebacks." Said Brock. "He'll win this one for sure."

Tobias called Spiritomb back.

"Celebi! Take the stage!"

Celebi appeared.

**A cliff-hanger, right? Well read and review. And if you're a fan of my other fanfiction, don't worry, I'm still workingon the Last chapter, which I plan to post next. Please review.**


	3. The Edge Of Elimination

Chapter 3: The Edge Of Elimination

**Here comes Next Chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! I've edited this a bit, but it could still be considered the edge of elimination because both Ash and Tobias are nearing it.**

"Celebi!" shouted Tobias. "Use Leaf Blade!"

"Sceptile!" shouted Ash. "You use Leaf Blade as well!"

Both Pokemon's arms glowed bright white as they slashed into each other. Their Leaf Blades avoided contact with the other, and they struck each Pokemon's bellies instead. Both Pokemon were sent flying back.

'Fury Cutter!" shouted Ash.

Sceptile smirked. Both of it's arms glowed bright white as I slashed at SCelebi. Celebi yelped in sadness in pain. As unbelievable as It may seem, this was turning out to not be one of Celebi's happy days.

"Solar Beam!" Both Trainers shoted at once.

Celbi put its palms together and his whole body began to glow bright white. Sceptile's orbs on its back bean to glow bright white. A big ball of Solar Powered energy appeared in Celebi's palms. A few seconds later, it extended into a big beam as powerful as the sun. Sceptile opened its mouth as this was happening. A big orb was revealed and then it extended into a big beam as powerful as the sun. Both big beams struck each other and there was a massive explosion.

"Synthesis!" shouted Tobias.

Celebi began to glow bright white again and its injuries nbegan to disappear.

"Not gonna happen!" shouted Ash. "Sceptile! Use Leaf Storm!"

Sceptile's body began to glow bright white as an eruption of raging leaves bounced from its body. They struck the glowing Legendary pokemon and Celebi's eyes became twisty as he fell to the ground.

"Celebi is unable to battle!" said the referee. "Sceptile wins!"

"Go Rotom!"

**It's short but is it to your liking?**


	4. A Battle With Plasma

Chapter 4: A Battle With Plasma

**Updating daily is what I'll be trying to do as long as their's no school. If you read my other Fanfiction you'll know what I'm talking about.**

"Quick attack!" shouted Ash.

Sceptile charged into rotom but know damage.

"he's a ghost type!" shouted Tobias. "Thundershock.

Rotom sparked Sceptile into submission.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Rotom wins!"

"This is it." Said Ash. 'You were awesome Sceptile. It's time to step up. GO!"

Ash threw a Pokeball and their was an explosion of fire. A giant flying Lizard-like Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball.

"CARIZARD! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Brock, Ash has a Charizard?" Dawn asked.

" You bet he does!" shouted Brock. "And this Charizard has been responsible for many of Ash's top victories too! Koga, Blaine, two of the Orange Crew, Gary and Noland, you name it! Charizard has taken them all out! Ash was really smart to include him in this showdown1"

"How come we ddin't see him when Ash got reunited with his Pokemon?" asked Dawn with a frown.

"Charizard was too far away." Explained Brock.

Dawn took out her Pokedex.

"_Charizard," _said the Pokedex. _"The Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmeleon. Charizard is the final evolved form of Charmander. Charizard is of the Fire/Flying Dual Type. When Charizard's Flame at the end of its tail goes out, it is an effect that occurs when Charizard gets extremely sick. At other times, when this happens, it makes Charizard get extremely sick."_

"Do you think Charizard can take Tobias?" asked Dawn. She was rather curious. She was looking for Brock' opinion.

"Of course I do." Said Ash's number one traveling companion. "Charizard has defeated a Legendary Pokemon before. Back in Kanto, Charizard had a vigorous battle with Articuno."

"Who's that?"

"Articuno is a Legendary Pokemon from the Kanto Region. It was raised and trained by one of the Kanto Region's most powerful trainers. Charizard however, was able to defeat Articuno. I'm pretty sure Charizard is used to these types of battles by now."

"Okay." Said Dawn.

"Charizard.' Said sh. "You think ou can wrap this up.

"Charizard looked back at Ash and smirked at him.

"That's what I thought!" said Ash as he beamed with pride. "Ypu don't think you can, you KNOW you can!"

Charizard's smirk widened.

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"

"Charizard opened its mouth. Fiere erupted from Charizard's mouth. It struck Rotom. Rotom was hurled into a wall. Rotom hit the ground. Then Rotom got back up.

"Rotom, use Thunderbolt!"

Rotom obeyed. Powerful Sparks began to flow from its body. They struck Charizard. Charizard yelped as it was being zapped.

"I'll say Ash," said Tobias. "You have my respect. The last time I lost Four of My Pokemin was in the finals of the Silver League. I was up against a Trainer named Frasher.

"Frasher!" shouted Ash. "But that's my Father!"

"So he is." Said Tobias. "He used the exact same Pokemon you used, replacing Pikachu and Sceptile with Snorlax and Lapras."

'He knows my Father.' Thought Ash.

"Rotom! Hit em' with another Thunderbolt!"

Rotm obeyed again. It launched more powerful sparks from its body. The sparks struck Charizard. Charizard once again yelped as it was being zapped.

"Now Rotm!" shouted Tobias. "use Shadow Ball While Charizard is paralyzed in midair!"

Rotom obeyed. A powerful Ball Of Darnkness raged out of its body and struck Charizard. Charizard yelped and crashed into a wall at the same time it crashed into the ground. Charizard's eyes became twisty.

"Charizard is unable to Battle. "said the referee. "Rotom win-huh?"

"Charizard had regained consciousness It stood up. It roared at Rotom.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rage!"

Charizard launched its Dragon Rage attack. It struck Rotom and Rotom was hurled into a wall once more. Charizard roared at its opponent again.

"I am impressed Ash." Said Tobias. "Not even frasher's Charizard was able to last this long against Rotom."

Rotom got up again.

"Rotom, use Thundershock."

Powerful sparks once again flew through Rotom's body.

"Charizard dodge it!"

Charizard flew upward and the sparks hit a wall instead. Rotom then flew up after Charizard. It blocked Charizard's way ahead after Charizard started to fly horizontally.

"Charizard use Shadow Claw!"

"Rotom! Use Protect!"

"Charizard flew towards Rotom ith its Shadow Claw Attack, but a powerful Barrier Rocketed from Rotom's body and smacked Charizard away with neither side taking any damage.

"Charizard!" use Fire Spin!"

"Dodge It!"

Both Pokemon obeyed. The spinning fire was launched, but Rotom flew upward. A fire Tornado grew in length, width, and height to chase after it, but soon died down.

"Rotom! Use Ominous Wind!"

Rotom obeyed. It launched a powerful gust of wind at Charizard. The wind struck Charizard. The Flame Pokemon shriekd in Rage and pain.

"Charizard!" shouted Ash.

"This doesn't look good." Said Dawn.

"Rotom, Psychic!"

Rotom's eyes glowed. Charizard found itself unable to move.

"Charizard! Fight it!" shouted Ash.

"Rotom! Slam Charizard into the walls continuosly!"

Rotom obeyed. Charizard began flying into wall after wall.

"Charizard! Fight it!" shouted Ash.

Finally, Charizard broke free.

"Charizard! Great work! Now! Use Flamethrower!"

Charizard obeyed. Charizard opened its mouth. A powerful stream of Lava-like fire erupted from Charizard's mouth. It slammed into Roto. The Plasma Pokemon shrieked in rage and pain.

"Now Rotom!" said Tobias. "Use Thundershock."

**Better? I was gonna have Charizard beat Spiritomb and Celebi last Chapter, but in Chapter two, I changed it to Sceptile beating Spiritomb, and in the last chapter, I changed it to Sceptile beating Celebi. Do you like the changes? I hope so! Sorry to stop things here. You'll find out what happens next with Rotom and Charizard next Chapter. Pleas review. Ciao for now!**


	5. Rotom's Cool Moves

Chapter 5: Rotom's Cool Moves

**You may think that Rotom is way too powerful. My reply: Any Pokemon, even Magicarp, Caterpie and Febas, can be stong when trained well. Some are averagely in a lot better shape than others, but it is possible. It is still possible. Rotom is no exception. Now onto this Chapter. I don't own any Pokemon except for the DVDs and VHSs at home. Episodes and Movies.**

Rotom's attack hit Charizard cold.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

Rotom obeyed. Sparks erupted from its body. They struck Charizard. The Flame Pokemon shrieked in rage and pain.

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"

Charizard obeyed. It opened its mouth. Fire Erupted from its mouth and crackled towards Rotom.

"Rotom! Dodge it!"

Rotom flew upward and out of the way.

"Charizard take to the skies!"

Charizard flew up and after Rotom.

"Thindershock!"

"Steel Wing!"

The attacks clashed. Charizard's glowing wings struck Rotom's Thundershock and was zapped, but it still hit Rotom's Plasma-like body.

"Ominous Wind!"

Rotom's body glowed purplish black. It fired a huge blast of purplish black wind into Charizard's body. The Flame Pokemon shriekd in rage and pain. The Flame Pokemon then fell on its back. The Flame Pokemon then got up and stood back up on its feet a few seconds later. Probably three seconds later.

'Rotom didn't have to fight this hard when battling Frasher's Charizard. Rotom is even stronger than it was then. Ash's Charizard is clearly stronger than his father's.' thought Tobias.

"Rotom! Hit em' with another Ominous Wind!"

Rotom obeyed. It began to glow again. Once again again purplish black wind pelted Charizard's lizard-like body. Charizard was in pain.

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"

"Charizard obeyed. Charizard opened its mouth. Fire erupted from its mouth and struck Rotom.

"Rotom! Use Thunder!"

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"

Both Pokemon obeyed. Enormous lightning bolts erupted from Rotom's plasma-like body. Charizard opened its mouth. Lava-like fire erupted from Charizard's mouth. Both attacks clashed. Their was an explosion of fire. When the dust settled, neither Pokemon was hurt.

"Ominous wind!"

Dark and Shadowy wind struck Charizard. The Flame Pokemon yelped.

"Charizard! Use Dragon Rage!"

Charizard obeyed. Charizard opened its mouth. A blast that was dark blue in color erupted from it and crackled towards Rotom.

"Rotom! Use Thunderbolt!"

Rotom obeyed. Powerful sparks erupted from its body. Both attacks clashed and exploded. Both Pokemon were sent flying backward, slamming into a wall that was just behind their trainers.

"Rotom! Use Thunder!"

Rotom obeyed. Enormous lightning bolts erupted from its body and struck Charizard's heart. The Flame Pokemon shrieked in rage and pain. Then it got back on its feet, as it had been on its butt since slamming into the wall.

"Charizard! Use Dragon Rage!"

"Rotom! Use Thunder!"

Rotom and Charizard both obeyed. Enormous lightning bolts erupted from Rotom's plasma-like body. Charizard opened its mouth. A powerful eruption of dark blue aura erupted from charizard's mouth. Both attacks struck each other clash of attacks resulted in an explosion that sended both Pokemon backward into the walls again.

"Rotom! Use Thunder!"

Rotom obeyed. Enormous lightning bolts erupted from its plasma-like body.

"Char(uh-oh)."

The enormous lightning bolts struck Charizard and slammed it back into the wall. Charizard yelped.

"Charizard! Use Dragon rage!"

Charizard's attack hit Rotom directly, slamming it into a wall.

"Charizard! Use Dragon Rage again!"

Once again Charizard's stack slammed into Rotom, it did so before Rotom could recpver from the other blow. Charizard roared at Rotom.

"Charizard! Use Dragon Rage a third time!"

Before Rotom could recover from the other two Dragon rages, a third Dragon Rage struck it.

"Rotom! Use Thunder!"

The Plasma Pokemon obeyed. Enormous lightning bolts erupted from Rotom's plasma-like body. The enormous lightning bolts struck Charizard. Charizard yelped.

"Charizard!" shouted Ash. "Come on Charizard! You can do it! Use Overheat!"

Charizard was glowing bright red. It opened its mouth. An eruption of White Fire Erupted from Charizard's mouth. The white fire struck Rotom. Charizard's opponent shriekd in rage and pain.

"Rotom! Thunder! Now!"

Rotom obeyed. Enormous lightning bolts erupted from Rotom's plasma-like body. The enormous lightning bolts raged towards Charizard.

'Not gonna happen!" shouted Ash. "Charizard dodge it!"

Charizard jumped out of the way, landing on it's feet. Unfortunately for the walls, part of the walls were damaged from all of the attacks and when Rotom's Thunder struck it, that part of the walls collapsed.

"Rotom! Use Thundershock!"

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

Powerful sparks erupted from Rotom's body. Charizard opened its mouth. A powerful stream of fire erupted from Charizard's mouth. It collided with the sparks. This resulted in an explosion. No one took damage though.

"It's time to finish Rotom off!" shouted Ash. "Charizard! Use Overheat!"

Harizard obeyed. Charizard opened its mouth. A powerful stream of white fire erupted from Charizard's mouth. It struck Rotom and slammed Rotom into a wall. Rotom's eyes became twisty.

"Rotom is unable to battle. Charizard wins!"

"Alright Charizard!" shouted Ash.

"Yu were great Rotom." Said Tobias as he called his Pokemon back. "Just get a nice long rest and you'll be one-hundred percent in no time."

"Ash." Said Tobias. "That was one impressive feet that you and your Charizard pulled off." He then smirked. "I still have one unrevealed Pokemon left, but your Charizard appears to be tired. He is tired, and who wouldn't be after a battle of that magnitude. I'm sorry Ash but the odds aren't quite evened up just yet!"

"Hey we can do this!" Ash shouted happily.

Tobias smirked.

"So who's next?" asked Ash in curiosity.

"This!" shouted threw another Pokeball out.

"Take the stage!"

When the flash of light that appeared faded, their stood a large four foot Pokemon with golden brown fur. It flowed with the wind. The Pokemon kinda resembled what we call a Lion or a Tiger. The Pokemon roared.

**Who's that Pokemon?**

**Get it?**


	6. In The Eyes Of The Final Opponent

Chapter 6: In The Eyes Of The Final Opponent

**How many of you can guess who this Pokemon was? Well you'll find out in this very Chapter!**

"I'll have to beat this one two!" said Ash. "But who is it? Golden Brown Fur. Is that?"

"Use Fire Blast!"

The Pokemon shot a Blast of raging fire at Charizard it struck Charizard and knocked him into the wall.

"That's Entei from Crown City!" shouted Ash.

"Correct. Around twenty years ago, I took in a sad Celebi who was living in a dead town with no plant life, known as Crown City. Next, recently, I sent it back to get its weakening power back. After it did I came back for it and when I met up with it I met Entei. Who I battled and Captured using Darkrai Latios and Spiritomb working together."

"Charizard use Dragon rage!"

Charizard flew towards Entei and fired its dragon Rage but Entei jumped far out of the way. It began running, creating fireon the air with each step for it to walk on. Charizard flew after it."

"Flamethrower attack!" shouted Ash.

Charizard fired its Flamethrower only for it to be dodged by the legendary Beast Pokemon once more. Entei roared as it kept running and creating fire as a staircase in mdair to run around on the air.

"Shadow Ball!"

Entei fired a Purple Orb at Charizard but Charizard flew well out of the way. Entei summoned a Large amount of fire to follow it so it could damge Charizard, but Charizard thought smart and stopped chasing the Legendary beast pokemon so aggressively.

"Charizard! Use Overheat!"

Charizard fired white fire at Entei and this time, landed a hit. Entei was sent flying but was caught by its flames, landing on its feet.

"Entei! Let's make your first battle a good one! Use Shadow Ball!"

Entei obeyed. It fired a Dark Purple Orb from its mouth at Charizard, missing its mark.

"Once more Entei!"

Entei fired another Shadow Ball at Charizard, striking it.

Charizard fell to the ground, ,landing on it's left side just to Ash's left. It was laying down right beside Ash.

"Get up Charizard! You can do this!"

"Entei! Use Fire Blast!"

Entei obeyed again. Entei opened its mouth. A powerful stream of fire erupted from Entei's mouth and crackled towards Charizard.

"Charizard! Get up and use Overheat!"

Charizard obeyed. It overcame the pain and got up back on its feet. It fired its over heat attack. The two attacks clashed and exploded. Charizard and Entei were sent flying back. So were Ash and Tobias. They all hit a Wall except for Entei, who regained its balance and landed on its feet, landing on the fire Entei roared at Charizard and Charizard roared back.

"A strong Rivarly seems to be developing between these two powerful Pokemon." Said the cheif announcer/spectator.

"Charizard! Get up and use Overheat again!"

"Charizard obeyed. Once again it overcame the pain of the attack and got up back on its feet and fired its Overheat attack. It struck Entei. Entei rolled around in midair before anding on its feet on fire that has been their for a little bit now.

Charizard gazed at the rings of fire that circled above him.

'I need to find a wayu to get in.' he thought.

The fire that had begun following Entei again, the fire that was meant to attack, was now stalling behind Entei, creating a beautiful and fiery scenary.

'The fire could hurt me.' Thought Charizard. 'Ever since Entei first knocked me away from the rings of fire, he's had the upper hand. Now there is more fire, it is harder to get in. before it was just starting to be creating, it was no big deal.'

"Charizard!" shouted Ash. "Use Fire Spin!"

Charizard obeyed. Charizard opened its mouth. Spinning fire erupted from its mouth an flew towards Entei but its flow began one with the rings of fire, now harming Entei or the fortress that was giving Entei such a cushion.

"Darn." Said Ash.

Charizard roared at Entei and Tobias.

"Charizard! Use Dragon Rage!"

Charizard obeyed. Charizard opened its mouth. The Dragon rage attack erupted from Charizard's mouth. It was blocked by the rings of fire.

"Entei use Shadow Pulse."

Entei launched a Blast of Dark Purple Aura at Charizard.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

Charizard obeyed. It launched its Flamethrower attack and their was a struggle. Soon after, they both exploded. Neither Pokemon got hurt.

Entei began running upward, making more rings of fire that even went Diagonally sometimes. Some of them were completely Vertical and others were completely horizontal.

"Entei! Use Shadow Ball!"

Entei shot a Shadow Ball as it was still running. Charizard dodged it.

"Entei! Keep using Shadow Ball!"

Entei kept running and kept shooting Shadow Balls down at Charizard from the safety of its Rings of Fire.

"Charizard! Keep dodging!"

"Charizard obeyed and started flying around about Four Feet above the ground, anxious to dodge all of Entei's attacks. Entei kept firing.

"Entei! Use Fire Blast!"

Entei fired its fire Blast down at Charizard, but Charizard dodged Entei's Fire Blast.

"Charizard! Use Overheat!"

Charizard obeyed. Charizard opened its mouth and fired its Overheat attack, but the attack was blocked by Entei's Rings of Fire.

Suddenly Charizard began to glow, and it was surrounded by fire!

"Awesome!" shouted Ash. "Charizard just learned flare Blitz!"

Charizard charged into the rings of fire and reached the top ring of fire where Entei was.

"Char(I'm in!)!"

**It's Entei!**

**I updated at about 9:15Am-10:00Am this morning and now I'm updating again just before 2:00Pm. How nice. How many of you thought it was Entei? I left good enough clues.**


	7. The Final Face Off

Chapter 7: The Final Face Off

**This is nearing the end of this Fanfiction. I'm pretty sure that your all sure that Charizard would be downed by now but remember how much he struggled against Articuno and now he's even stronger just keep that in mind please.**

Charizard and Entei glared at each other. They stared into each others eyes with Icy glares.

"Charizard!"

"Entei!"

"Flamethrower!"

The two pokemon obeyed. The launched their flamethrower attack and the two collided, sending both pokemon flying backward.

"These two Pokemon won't give up! I'm serious folks, I don't know how it does it but even after all this time Charizard is still going strong!" shouted one of the Spectators.

"yes," said the head Spectator. "But it looks like Ash's Pokemon is finally reaching the end of it's rope, with our zoom in cameras the Flame Pokemon appears to be tiring, bad news for Pallet Boy."

"Ash." Said Dawn.

"Charizard! Use Dragon Rage!"

"Charizard(I'm finishing you!)!"

Charizard launched a Dragon Rage into Entei's side. Entei flipped over before landing on its feet on the fire.

"Fire Blast!"

Entei shot its Fire Blast attack into Charizard. Charizard fell dow, landing on Entei's back, and its eyes became twisty.

"Charizard!" shouted Dawn. The audience was able to watch the screens on the walls where the cameras had zoomed in, despite how high up Charizard and Entei were. Entei was no longer creating a fortress, it was a battle on the fiery roof.

"Charizard is unable to battle." Said the referee. "Entei-"

Charizard, eyes swung open and it flew off of Entei's back.

Charizard's tail flame suddenly grew and turned bright blue.

"Blaze." Bock whispered out loud.

"What is that?" asked Dawn.

"Blaze." Said Brock. "Charizard is almost down for the count."

"Charizard! Use Overheat!"

"Charizard glowed.

"Fire on yourself!"

Charizard did so and became scorched with flames!

"Ash is taking advantage of Blaze by making a fiery combination!" shouted Brock.

"Charizard! Use Flare Blitz Full Power!"

Charizard's eyes turned all white. Crackling with Fire hotter than ever before, it charged into Entei, sinking into the Legendary beast Pokemon's body.

"Entei has been knocked off balance for the first time!" shouted the head spectator.

The crowd went wild.

"Charizard! SEISMIC TOSS!"

Charizard grabbed onto Entei. It began circling faster than a jet plane in midair. It then flew head first towards the ground

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Chjarizard and Entei both dropped to the ground, staying down. Charizard was two exhausted to go on, and Entei didn't have enough HP left. Both Pokemon's eyes became twisty.

"Both Charizard and Entei are unab;e to battle." Said the referee. "We have a draw."

"Both sides are unable to battle." Said the head Spectator. "When this happens in a Pkemon League, The Director/CEO has stated that first to regain consciousness and sztand back up is the winner."

Both sides remained unconscious for an entire hour before both sides woke up. They were still weak. Charizard tried to get up, it was halfway through.

"is this it?" asked the head Spectator.

Charizard fell down again.

Entei tried to get up, but fell down.

"Come on Charizard you know you can do this!" shouted Ash.

"You can do it Charizard! Just stand up!" shouted Dawn.

"Piplup pip pip(Come on!)!"

Entei started getting up agai, it was getting closer, and closer, and closer… and closer… and then it fell back down.

Charizard started getting up again.

'I can do this. I can do this. I can do this,'

Victory was closer… and closer… and closer… and closer… and closer… and Charizard was up!

"Charizard has done it!" shouted the head spectator.

"Charizard has gotten up first." Said the referre. "I declare Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town the winner!"

Ash ran up to his best Pokemon and gave it a hug.

"I knew you could do it Charizard! I'm so proud of you!"

Charizard smiled with pride.

Ash picked up his still unconscious Pikachu, and then noticed a scar on Charizard's left cheek. It looke permanent.

**The battle is done, but the Fanfiction is not. One more Chapter which will be based on the aftermath of this Pokemon Battle. I hope you all enjoyed this Pokemon Battle.**


	8. The Pokemon return

Chapter 8: The Pokemon Return

**It's election day, after today no more adds until the next political races begin. **** I'm excited for that. I'm taking advantage of no school by updating, and you'll see if you read my Dragon Bal Z Fanfiction why I only update on certain days. As I said last chapter, this is the Finale, but I have a possible Prequel and even a possible sequel planned out.**

Ash was sitting in the Pokemon center, it was late at night. After the award Ceremony, Brock had congratulated him thouroughly, while Dawn and Piplup were more affectionate. They had been waiting at the Pokemon Center for a while, but it was getting really wait, so brock and Dawn went to bed, but Ash stayed up, he wasn't going to bed until his Pokemon were better again.

In Four months, Ash would travel toPearl Metropolis on Diamond Island to compete in the Platinum Champion League where he would face off with not only the Elite Four, but if he wins, he will face off against Synthia herself, and neither of those five Pokemon Masters/Sinnoh League Winners were gonna be easy. He was sure of it. He told his mom that he was gonna be away for longer, but as soon as the Platinum Champion League is done he will be returning to Kanto, and so would VBrock. Dawn had already made plans to come with them, determined to win the Kanto Grand Festival. Ursula and Nando seemed to have their eyes on the same thing, much to Dawn's happiness, though Ursula was a pain in the back, it would be great to have some Home Region Rivals when exploring a whole new world.

A bell rang, and Nurse Joy came in with a tray of Pokeballs and a sleeping Pikachu lying down back first on the tray.

"Here are your Pokemon, Conference winner." Said Nurse Joy. "All of your Pokemon will be back in tip top shape tomorrow after a good night sleep."

"hat about Charizard's scar?"asked Ash.

Nurse Joy frowned. "I'm afraid that their was nothing I could do about that scar." She replied. "That scar is permanent."

"I had a feeling you would say that." Ash replied with a frown.

Nurse Joy left the room, leaving Ash alone with his Pokemon.

"You guys did really well today." Said Ash, knowing that his Pokemon couldn't hear him. "I owe you all one. HA! This is worth like, twenty seven hundred than just one!"

Ash remembered all of the Pokemon Leagues that he had competed in. He had passed through the Preliminaries of the Indigo League by winning all Eight Gym Badges, but he lost in the Final round of the Indigo Division. He had competed in the Orange League, successfully passing through all of the Gyms and winning the Orange League, with the conclusion of beating Champion Drake, becoming the Champion of the Orange Archipelago. After that he competed in the preliminaries of the Crystal League, winning in the Preliminaries, he won in both sections of the Gold Division, but was unable to get through round two of the Silver League Championship Conference. Next up was the Sapphire league, where he won the preliminaries yet again, winning through the EG Division, but was unable to endure the EG Conference. Now he was competing in the Diamond League, where he had so far gotten through all of the rounds. The Preliminary Round, the LOTV Division, and the LOTV Conference, where he even defeated Tobias. Next up, just four short months of a break away, he would compete in the Platinum Championship.

_The Next Morning_

Ash and his Pokemon were all up. After tearful goodbyes, all of the Pokemon went back to their locations, but Squirtle was going back to the lab, he was on break because Officer Jennie knew that Squirtle should train for the four months, she assured Squirtle that his associates at the Squirtle Squad would be just fine, and told him not to worry. Charizard and Sceptile were pumped to use the next four months to train. They knew that they had technically tied with Tobias, and the Elite Four were probably stronger, and they probably don't go easy on kids in their title matches.

_Charicific Valley._

In Charicific Vallley, all of the Charizard's have nicknames, Ash's Charizard's was Charstar. Charstar had been embraced by Liza and all of the Charizard's in the Valley upon returning, Liza acknowledged Charstar's scar, but didn't panic because Ash had warned he about it. Three Hours Later, at 11:00 Am, Charstar was talking to Charlie, the weakest and most gentle of all of the Pokemon in the Valley.

"Look at you, big brute. Now we should change your name to CharSCAR."

Charstar shot Charlie a glare.

"Oh sorry." Charlie quickly said. "remember when we met?"

"Yes." Said Charstar. "You beat me up by simply swinging your tail around. When I was finally accepted to be part of the Valley, Charla told me that you weren't even battling me. You were just doing your morning stretch."

"I was already to battle you but when I was done I had no idea where you went." Said Charlie.

That night, at 11:00 Pm, Charstar went to go to bed. He had a big Four Months ahead of him, and he was gonna need every non-sleeping/eating/bathroom second to Train like his life depended on Ash winning that League. Ash had cared for him, unlike Damian. He had payed Ash back totally yesterday, but he wanted to make sure that Ash went all the way in the Diamond League. He found Charla in Liza's large house in the Valley on the way to his room. As Charla and Liza's bodyguard, he had a special sleeping place just like they did. Charstar smiled at Charla. Seeing her always brightened his day… or night.

"Liza is recommending that you go to the Island South of this Valley's beach." Said Charla. "You know right? Charainbow Island?"

"Yes."

"Its Jungle is wonderful, and the caves of Rainbow Volcanoe are excellent for a Fire Type like you. Plus, most of their sections are High-roofed, so you will still be able to Perfect your Aerial skills even when your not training in the Volcanoe. Charground and Charlava have already agreed to come with you if you wish. It would be great training for them too."

"They can definetly come. Their not as strong as I am, but still, I'm probably gonna need some real strong training partners." All of the Charizard's were strong out of the ones in the Valley, but the by far weaker ones, such as Charbake, Charchef and Charlie, were considered weak in the Valley. Charstar was at the top of the List with Charground, Charlava, and a few others.

"Also, Liza and I whitnessed something happen in her room when I was in their with her when you were training Charlie and Charjewel." Said Charla. "She's watching TV right now, and she told me to show it to you."

Charstar and Charla went into Liza's room. Charstar's eyes widened. Their, sitting on one of the three study desks, was a Pokemon Egg.

_ Indigo Laboratory _

"You guys really failed in that Match." Said Kingler. "We were watching. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Sceptile and Charizard were the only ones who even did any damage. You two are even stronger than Pikachu and you can't even land any damage? Wow."

"Its not like your better." Said Heracross. "You try fighting the Legendary Pokemon Latio. I could have beaten Spiritomb and Celebi easier than Sceptile though."

"How cpuld YOUthat top that?" asked Sceptile.

Because Latios is definetly stronger." Said Heracross. "And the proof is that someone would hav beaten Spiritomb and Celebi right away with one attack before they could even do anything AND do the same with Rotom who beat you! Who am I talking about? I am talking about yours truly. Me!"

"So you think you're a better fighter than me?" Sceptile said with a smirk. "Well lets find that out right now!"

"STOP!" shouted Professor Oak. "Training is for tomorrow. It's too late at night right now it's 11:005PM. Today was for all of you to settle in after a tough league that will continue for four months. And Heracross if you dare use sleep talk to start training the hidden and unaccessible Cameras will no it."

"Oh man."

**Remember, Sequel Planned out. But before that I think I will Post an exciting Prequel! We'll see. Just don't expect them right away. I hope you all enjoyed this Fanfiction.**


End file.
